


I Hope That's Washable

by eldritchdomesticity (EsotericBear)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericBear/pseuds/eldritchdomesticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night together, Carlos learns that Cecil has tentacles in fortunate places, and Cecil learns that Carlos has the opposite of a problem with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope That's Washable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daftalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/gifts).



Cecil put his hand on Carlos’s where it gripped the waistband of his boxers. “Carlos, I…” he bit his lip.

“Do you want me to stop? We don’t have to go any further,” Carlos assured him, though he was a bit puzzled by Cecil’s sudden reluctance after how eager he had been during their date and afterward, as they had torn each other’s clothes off on the way to the bedroom. Even so, considering how patient Cecil had been for him over the past year, Carlos was more than willing to wait until they were both ready.

“No! I—I want to, but I…Carlos, I know you’re an outsider and still not really used to this town, and, well…I’m an oddity even for Night Vale. I don’t want to scare you with…with what you might find.” Cecil didn’t look at Carlos. “I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to warn you before just now.”

“Oh, Cecil…” Carlos said, taking Cecil’s hands and gently pulling him to sit beside Carlos on the bed. “You know that it’s you I’m interested in; it doesn’t matter to me what bits are attached.”

Cecil smiled a little at Carlos’s phrasing. “Really?” he asked, raising his eyes to meet Carlos’s.

“Yeah,” he said, and then a realization struck him. “Although I would like to take steps to ensure that what we do is safe,” he said, nervous that if Cecil’s genitalia were extremely unconventional, then they might not even be physically compatible.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about anything like that! I’m—well, people like me aren’t capable of carrying diseases that humans can catch, and I’ve had all the municipally-mandated shots to make my dander and secretions completely non-toxic and hypoallergenic,” Cecil informed him.

“Um, well, that’s great then. Nothing’s stopping us…” Carlos replied, his mind lingering on the word “secretions”. “Can I…?” He gestured to Cecil’s boxers.

“You’re sure you won’t be grossed out?” Cecil worried.

“Cecil, I’m a scientist. It takes a lot to gross me out, and I really doubt that any part of you would ever cause me displeasure.”

Cecil nodded. He moved to stand in front of Carlos, taking his partner’s hands and placing them on his waistband. “Okay.”

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked, not wanting to pressure him.

“Yes! I—I want you to see!” Cecil exclaimed, then immediately backtracked. “If you don’t like it, we can still kiss and stuff with our clothes on, right?”

“Stop worrying,” Carlos reassured him, slowly pulling the underwear down. “I’m sure your—oh my _god_!” At Cecil’s crotch lay a tightly furled mass of deep-purple tentacles. At Carlos’s exclamation, they shivered and curled tighter into themselves.

“I’m hideous, oh, I knew you’d hate them, I—”

“Jackpot!” Carlos cheered with a grin, before immediately snapping a hand over his mouth in mortification at what he’d just said.

Cecil stopped his litany mid-wail: “What?”

“Can I touch them?” Carlos asked. Cecil nodded with wide eyes, and Carlos reached out to hesitantly caress the fleshy bundle. The tendrils began to loosen out of their knot at his touch. “If I thought Night Vale’s oddities extended to wish-granting, I might suspect that you were a fantasy come to life,” he murmured, too intent on unraveling the tangle in his hands to be embarrassed that he was essentially confessing his deep-seated tentacle kink to Cecil.

Cecil made an involuntary noise and leaned into Carlos’s touch. “You really like them?”

In lieu of a reply, Carlos leaned forward and slowly took one of the tendrils into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the delicate suckers that lined its underside.

“Oh, Carlos!” Cecil exclaimed. “To what—” he gasped “—ancient deity do I owe the—the slaughter of a r-reasonably-priced farm animal for violently uprooting your—your perfect self from your family and your previous fate to—” he moaned “—unceremoniously deposit you here with me?” Cecil praised, his voice breathier than Carlos had ever heard it.

Carlos released the tentacle with a wet sound and threaded his fingers through the writhing mass between Cecil’s legs. “Maybe the same one that decided to give my partner the best possible genitalia,” he said, enjoying himself too much to be embarrassed.

“Well, she wasn’t—oh, that is perfect, Carlos, keep doing that—” Carlos had pressed his face into the tentacles and was running his tongue and thumbs along a cleft that he’d found there “—my mother wasn’t literally divine, though some people do worship eldritch beings like her. Everyone thought that my dad was crazy for courting her, but really he was just crazy for her. Literally, towards the end, as it turns— _ooh_ don’t stop that—as it turns out. Unfortunately, the fragile human psyche cracks under extended exposure to—to full-blooded eldritch beings, which is why I’m the only hybrid to be born in s—several centuries.” Despite the valuable and interesting commentary, Carlos was only half-listening, too busy using his tongue to coax open the cleft he’d found while his hands held the tentacles aside and stroked them. “Oh,” Cecil breathed as Carlos’s tongue dipped inside. “I’m going to sit, if you don’t mind, I don’t know if I’ll be able to—mm—keep standing if you go on like that.”

Carlos pulled his face out of the writhing mass and got up so Cecil could take his place on the bed. He laid his partner down and trailed his hands along Cecil’s ribs and hips before taking hold of his legs and spreading them for better access. Carlos leaned down again and seized a mouthful of Cecil. The tendrils slid between his lips, along his gums, up and down his cheeks, along his neck—anywhere they could reach and caress, they left a trail of slick, slightly pearlescent fluid. Cecil’s cleft parted to admit Carlos’s tongue and inside he could taste the carpet of short, thin cilia-like tendrils inside. Carlos nuzzled upward to find a shaft pressing through the cleft. He licked and sucked it as it extended until it stood out fully, longer, more slender and more flexible than the usual human member, yet less prehensile than the surrounding tentacles. It was flared at the tip rather than tapered, and it dripped with glistening black fluid. Carlos tasted it, and Cecil shivered, his member twitching. “I want to ride you,” Carlos purred, reddening a little at his own brazen statement.

“Please, my beautiful Carlos, do!” Cecil exclaimed, and Carlos sat up to enjoy the view of his desperate, gorgeous partner. He had been so focused on exploring these tentacles straight from his steamiest wet dreams that he hadn’t realized just how much of an effect he’d had on Cecil. The sight of him flushed with his eyes heavy-lidded sent another rush of heat to Carlos’s groin. He savored the picture of his partner’s legs open wide and his tentacles—which seemed curiously larger and more numerous than they had been when they had started—reaching out for him.

“Do we need lube?” Carlos asked, unsure whether the tentacles’ secretions would be sufficient.

“Ah, we wouldn’t if we were going to take it slow,” Cecil answered, but they both knew that slow wasn’t going to happen tonight. “Allow me,” Cecil said, and took the bottle from the nightstand with one of his more muscular tentacles, uncapping the lube and bathing his member and tendrils in it. The way they moved over each other made Carlos’s neglected cock twitch. Cecil, noticing, took the bottle in his hands and generously applied some to Carlos’s dick as well. When Carlos moved to straddle his partner, he moaned as the tentacles slithered up his thighs and immediately began stroking his slicked cock. They wrapped around his balls and continued on down his perineum, probing at his entrance. “May I?” Cecil asked, and Carlos wondered if he was seeking consent or seeking to drive him out of his mind with teasing.

“For god’s sake, just put those gorgeous appendages of yours inside me already!” he said, thrusting down to make his point. Cecil grinned and two of his tentacles plunged into Carlos, using their exquisite taper to work Carlos open, but it wasn’t enough. “Cecil, please, don’t you dare tease me, I need more of you—” he cut off with a moan as another, thicker tendril joined the other two and pushed against his prostate. More tentacles gripped his ass and spread his cheeks, allowing others access to his hole. Two more pushed their way in and then hooked around the muscle, pulling him open even wider for another addition. “Oh, Cecil,” he breathed, and pushed himself down on the writhing mass, jerking forward every time a tendril brushed him just the right way.

“Carlos,” Cecil gasped wantonly, and Carlos knew what he meant. Tentacles grew and stretched upward to tease Carlos's nipples and one of them slid inside his mouth. Carlos sucked it, pleased by the tendrils’ proliferation; they were now longer than Carlos was tall, and some of them as thick as his wrists at the base. Other tentacles played in his hair and caressed his neck as the ones around his cock continued their ministrations. A thick, strong tentacle seized him by the torso; two others twined around his thighs, lifting him up off of Cecil and dragging the thicket of tendrils out of Carlos. He whined at the loss, only for the sound to deepen into a groan of pleasure as he felt Cecil’s flared member prodding at his entrance. Cecil looked askance at him, and Carlos nodded impatiently. Slowly, Cecil lowered him, and Carlos gasped when the wide head breached him. “Carlos, you feel wonderful...my perfect, beautiful Carlos, are you ready?”

The tentacle in his mouth rather impeding verbal response, Carlos just jerked his hips down against the appendages holding him up, throwing himself down on Cecil’s shaft as far as he could. Cecil gasped and the tentacles tightened their grip all over Carlos’s body before relaxing around his torso and thighs enough to let Carlos press down again, gasping around the tentacle in his mouth as he pushed himself down on Cecil’s cock until he was fully seated in his lover’s writhing lap and feeling more full than he had ever been. A tendril worked its way back inside and rubbed its suckers along Carlos’s prostate. He moaned and thrust down, and Cecil began to move with Carlos, the tendril slipping alongside his member in counterpoint to his thrusts. The tentacle in Carlos’s mouth slipped out as Cecil braced himself, allowing them pick up the pace while the smaller tendrils attended to Carlos’s thighs, his buttocks, his perineum, his cock, twisting with the lovers’ rhythm.

“Carlos, my Carlos, perfect Carlos,” Cecil cried in time to his thrusting, and hearing the need in that talented voice, so different and yet so similar to his praising on the radio pushed him over the edge. He came in a series of thick spurts across Cecil’s torso; in his pleasure he clenched around Cecil’s member and Cecil shouted, spilling his black ejaculate into Carlos, so much of it streaming from him that Carlos could feel it filling him, bloating him with its sheer volume. Cecil panted and thrust erratically as he came, pumping Carlos full. Finally Cecil drew back. Carlos felt the flare catch a little before it pulled free, and they collapsed together, side-by-side on the bed. Carlos could feel Cecil’s fluids leak out of his hole and run down his ass and thigh obscenely before flowing out across the sheets. He reached out limply to pull Cecil over for a kiss. “I am so glad that I survived the tiny people under lane five,” he breathed when they came up for air.

“Oh, me too, Carlos, me too.”

They lay there catching their breath for a while before Carlos put his hand down in the wet patch. “I hope that’s washable,” he said with a giggle. Cecil looked down at the sizable stain and laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic! Thanks to my partner and daftalchemist for beta-ing. Comments welcome!


End file.
